Heroic act
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: After what happened in the Overwatch museum, Brian reflected on what had happened, especially in the words that Tracer said. It's not related to my stories: You are a hero and Being a hero again


**_You know? The world could always use more heroes_**

Those words came up in Brian's mind after yesterday's incident, since that day, the police had arrived minutes later when the heroes and villains had retreated. The older brother, along with his younger brother, Timmy, had arrived at their house and both observed that their parents were not there because they worked. Brian watched Timmy who was totally enthusiastic after what had happened at the museum while Brian simply stayed in his room since that day.

Brian: "I do not know why, but those words make me feel so ... thoughtful" –he said to himself.

The boy from the museum had stayed in his room since yesterday and only today left his room for breakfast and to go to school. He still had that feeling of what Tracer had said in the museum, just the words she said he could not get out of his head for the American child.

Brian: "Thinking is a headache, going to clear my mind"

From there, he took his blue sweatshirt and a little money he had saved and left his house not without first telling Timmy he was going out, even though he was busy watching television. Already outside the street, Brian observed the same thing: a completely quiet city, although also a little dangerous because of the gang members, but today was a quiet day.

Brian: "Everything is the same, nothing out of the ordinary"

The boy from the museum kept walking calmly while watching some people passing by, he observed each person who were doing their homework or something else, making the boy not interested. After walking for a while, he see a store where they sold televisions and he see that the news was happening and as usual, the terrorist attack of a certain organization that the boy knew.

Brian: "These imbeciles just seek to destroy and kill, I hope they rot in hell" –he said to himself as he went away.

The road for what Brian was taking was diminishing the people to such a degree that the boy saw that he was in a semi-dark neighborhood, he observed on each side in case some gang member was nearby.

Brian: "I think I should not have gone that far, I better get out of here before a misfortune happens to me" –he said as he turned to leave.

At that time, the boy from the museum observed a girl who was walking forward and apparently was going home. What the girl did not know was that someone was spying on her and getting closer to her, making Brian think about what was going to happen.

Brian: "Oh, _shit_"

At that time, the subject held the girl who was screaming in horror and the guy covered her mouth to silence her and put her into an alley. Brian stared at what had happened and his mind told him he had to do something, but his body said otherwise.

Brian (Mind): "My mind says that I have to go to save her, but my body wants to leave, it's not that I do not want to save her, but that guy could be armed"

However, Tracer's words again invaded his head, causing Brian to become a little dazed by the words. With a grunt, he decided to go save the girl.

Brian: "This will be total shit" –he told himself.

Brian hid in a part of the alley while listening to the cries of the girl and the complaints of the guy, the boy from the museum watched as the guy touched the girl inappropriately, causing Brian's mind to be disgusted by the act of the guy.

Brian: "Damn sick, but you'll see" –he said to himself as he watched a metal stick.

The guy held the girl's arms, making her scream even more.

The guy: "Calm, beautiful, soon we are going to have fun ver..."

**¡PAM!**

The guy was hit in the head causing him to faint and the blood to come out on his head, the girl fell sharply to the ground and observed the person who had saved her. Brian, who had his hood on so that the girl would not see who he was, looked at the girl and was about 13 or 14 years old, had short blonde hair with a dress that girls currently wear today.

Brian: "Are you okay?" –He ask her.

The girl nodded slowly as she watched her savior, Brian took the girl's hand so she could get up. The girl could see a bit of Brian's face and Brian was watching the guy who was still lying on the floor.

Brian: "Do not worry, he is not dead ... _for now_" –said that last with a little coldness.

The girl hugged him to Brian's surprise, the hug was a little affectionate for the boy from the museum, something he was not used to, but he decided to move on.

Girl: "Thank you, my hero" - she said totally grateful.

Brian stood still as he received the hug, but the quiet collapsed as the guy grabbed the girl's leg, causing her to scream and Brian to kick her in the face, taking out a little blood.

Brian: "Now you will see" –he said as he growled.

He take the metal stick and watch the guy who had a wicked smile on his face.

The guy: "I understand, you want everything with her"

**¡PAM!**

Brian banged on the guy's forehead leaving him unconscious. The boy from the museum was panting heavily while the girl looked at him with a little disbelief and he watched her.

Brian: "It would be better if you leave here" –he said to her.

The girl nodded and ran quickly to her house while Brian stared at the guy lying on the floor and his shoe that was stained with the guy's blood.

Brian: "I think I should clean that up" –he told himself.

Brian ran out of the place and then returned to his home that, for good luck, his parents had not yet arrived and Timmy had fallen asleep in the room. Brian went directly to his room and took off his sweatshirt and lay down on his bed while thinking about what he had done. Saving the girl and defeating the guy who had knocked him out (or maybe killed, even if that did not matter to Brian) was a sign of a heroic act, albeit a little different.

Brian: "Maybe what she said was right, this world needs heroes" –he told himself.

From there, he took his cell phone and his headphones and started listening to music while watching the night sky that lit up in the city.

Brian: "What a good day I had" –he said to himself.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this Fanfic, I hope you liked it._**


End file.
